


Our Way Home

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes towards the orange sky above, he walked beside him, under one umbrella, as the rain softly falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Way Home

Natsuki held out his hand and smiled. He smiled too; shoving his friend and looked away. Eyes towards the orange sky above, he walked beside him, under one umbrella, as the rain softly falls.

Shoulder to shoulder, Yuki noted how close they were.  _So close_ ,  _touching_. He could hear Natsuki humming under his breath, just idly. D flat, C, simple notes interchanging, slightly off tune. A soft chuckle left his lips because it’s  _so very like him_ ,  _so precious._ He always had his head in the clouds, whenever they aren’t fishing. Off in his own world, but still grounded, controlled, but still fumbling, and how cute, really, that is.

It’s rare for their walk home to be anything but quiet, but today, Yuki felt he needed to. Say  _something, anything._ And again the quiet melody reached his hears; he stopped. Listened, let himself enjoy the moment.

He wondered when they got like this – he remembered the rough and jagged edges of their relationship smoothed out – how easily they can slip into each other’s presence and revel in the closeness. They both aren’t very open people, but yet…

“Yuki, this is where we part off.”

Yuki looked up, again, to see Natsuki smiling. He supposed it doesn’t matter how they got here, only that they’ve reached this point and the distance continue to lessen.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” 


End file.
